Problem: On a beautiful afternoon, Gabriela rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of eggplants for $5.66 each and baskets of oranges for $6.65 each. Gabriela decided to buy a basket of eggplants and a basket of oranges because those were her favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Gabriela need to pay for her produce?
Explanation: To find the total amount Gabriela needs to pay, we need to add the price of the eggplants and the price of the oranges. Price of eggplants + price of oranges = total price. ${5}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Gabriela needs to pay $12.31.